Hannibal's daughter
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Hannibal had a daughter, Genevieve who now has to reconcile the image of her loving father with the tales of a heartless killer. This is an experiment not sure if I will continue it. Character Death at the start. Hannibal/Clarice
1. Chapter 1

**Hannibal's daughter **

A/N this came to me watching a film with my mum and it's completely random I have no idea whether this will work so bear with me Italics are flashbacks.

Chapter one

Genevieve stood as the coffin was lowered into the ground. There were no mourners except for her and her mother, nobody else came, nobody else cared. Her father was dead, there should have been people here to say goodbye but there wasn't only her and her mother stood by the grave. She looked at the headstone, black and plain with gold lettering "Hannibal Lecter" nothing more. Her mother had insisted on the headstone and paid for it. Everyone wanted to leave it unmarked, the empty grave.

_She was five. She was on the floor in the living room with her colouring pencils drawing in her colouring book, father crept up silently behind her and lifted her squealing into the air and hugging her close laughing._

She had seen the newspaper articles.

HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL

She knew what her father had done.

_Mother was cooking in the kitchen, father hugged her and smiling kissed her as she cooked. He released her and started to help her cook all the while whistling happily. _

Clarice gently took Genevieve's hand and led her away as the funeral ended. She looked back; the grave was hidden under the shade of a huge oak tree.

"Goodbye H" she whispered.

_A/N ok can you tell me what you think and if I should extend this? It is just an experiment into what would happen if Hannibal had a family and then died. His daughter reconciling her father with the serial killer tell me what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok I am continuing this and it will hopefully be a little longer keep telling me what you think of this!

Chapter Two

Clarice lay alone in her bed staring at the empty ceiling. She remembered the evening that Hannibal died clearly, every detail.

_She and Hannibal had been taking a stroll just the two of them. Genevieve is home. They are just having some alone time. She remembers the sun shining down on them. They came to a park; it was deserted so Hannibal had removed his hat and sunglasses that disguised him in public enjoying the sun on his face. That was when the trouble started. Someone saw them, someone saw Hannibal. _

_Police were rung. Clarice and Hannibal had disappeared desperate to get home to Genevieve. They never made it, a shot rang out and Hannibal grunted breathing heavily and temporarily faltering in his step. Clarice looked over her shoulder; a police officer had shot Hannibal. She wrapped her arms around him to urge him forward. Another shot, Hannibal cried out as this one hit his side._

"_H you can't die please!" Clarice was begging as she tried to half drag him to their home where he could be saved. He went limp as the last shot hit his lungs. Clarice stumbled to the ground as Hannibal's legs gave in; he was gasping trying to breath. Clarice sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him, the last time she would ever hold him. _

Clarice woke up drenched in sweat. She replayed that day every night as she slept. She remembered people trying to either pull her from the body or screaming out obscenities.

_The murderers whore! Clarice saw the police officer. She still lay on the ground with her arms around Hannibal, she screamed out at him._

"_You shot my husband! He wasn't doing anything, you killed him!" that police officer had gone white and was shaking; he was a junior and had a trigger finger._

She heard a quite tap on her door and got up. Genevieve was at her door and looked like she had been crying. Clarice picked her up and led her over to her bed allowing her to snuggle in and lie her head on her chest.

"Mummy"

"Yes Genevieve"

"Why did Daddy have to die?"

"Because he did bad things"

"He killed people"

"Yes"

"But Daddy was good"

Clarice sighed.

"Yes Daddy was good to his family. But he was also very bad and that is why he died"

Both fell silent and soon Genevieve was asleep in Clarice's arms.

A/N ok I hope this is going to continue not sure where this will go and I appreciate feedback thanks!


End file.
